


In Whispers

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: From a piece Tim Montgomerie wrote in the Times: The one big danger for George Osborne is deteriorating relations round the Cabinet table. He is getting a reputation for being aloof and sometimes a bully. Some of his one-time biggest allies, such as Justine Greening and Philip Hammond, are now estranged.</p><p>Philip and Justine plotting against George. Philip giving some 'comfort' to Justine since her demotion. Justine and Philip commiserating about failed train contracts. I don't know, I'll take anything. (gen fic, porn, whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Started this early in the year, after the Adam Afriyie plot made headlines and Theresa May’s speech at the spring 2013 ConHome event. Kind of forgot to post it, when it was relevant. 
> 
> Finished it to complete something and to try to work through a bad case of writers block.

The invitation comes via a passed note during the Cabinet meeting. Justine glances up from the crumpled paper to see Philip and Theresa exchange knowing looks. With everyone focusing on the Adam Afriyie stalking horse, no one is paying attention to what Theresa and Philip are trying to orchestrate. Her eyes flicker over to the right, noting that George is oblivious, droning on contentedly about how departments need to start thinking about 11 billion pounds of sacrifice. We’re all in this together she thinks wryly, wondering when she started to hate the sound of Osborne’s voice. 

He’ll only fall if Cameron does. 

++

Philip’s study is lined with books and dimmed lights. His desk is covered in haphazard piles of loose papers from work, the red box, and a stack of back editions of the Financial Times. Justine finds something comforting, something familiar about the dull yellow lighting, piles of paperwork, and shelves of books ranging from classics to economics. She chooses the plush looking chair with matching ottoman to sit in. She's not sure how to go about this political conspiracy thing so she thumbs through the pristine copy of Dombey and Son that was lying out on the cluttered desk; she had received the same as a gift from Jeremy Hunt. As the pages flip through her fingers, Justine can't think of anything worth saying beyond easy pleasantries.

They drink scotch, not the fine stuff, the lower quality Philip had saved for guests. She thinks it must be a thing with male politicians and an affinity for it. She struggles to finish the dram, drinking in slow sips. Philip talks, attempting to gauge Justine's interest in the supposed mutiny happening among the backbenches. 

Theresa could garner the required support, shining through as the new Thatcher in leopard print heels and suits that resemble something an astronaut would wear. She's already making promises to her cabinet allies, wooing Philip to her cause by giving him the Treasury. He would need a capable chief secretary he hints. Justine smiles. A return to their department, their home before George cast them out. Yet, she can sense there is still some hesitation between them, like taking that final step and betraying their mentor, their former political benefactor is some grey area they're not ready to cross out of. 

They have time and patience with the leadership still jumping at shadows created by Adam Afriyie. This conversation, it is all off the record. Justine knows her and Philip have plausible deniability if any hint of this gets out. None of it was planned to happen anytime before 2015, but she imagines their names and leadership plot being put in motion and studied along side the names of Heseltine and Howe. She is already dreaming of Osborne's political blood running over her hands. 

One day she knows it will.


End file.
